priestfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Plummer
Arthur Christopher Orme Plummer, CC (born December 13, 1929) is a Canadian theatre, film and television actor. In a career that spans over five decades and includes substantial roles in film, television, and theatre, Plummer is perhaps best known for his performance as Captain Georg von Trapp in The Sound of Music and as Mike Wallace in The Insider. His most recent film roles include the Disney–Pixar 2009 film Up as Charles Muntz, the Shane Acker production 9 as 1, The Last Station as Leo Tolstoy, and The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus as Doctor Parnassus. In Priest, he plays Monsignor Orelas. Filmography *1958 :*Stage Struck :*Wind Across The Everglades *1959 :*A Doll's House *1961 :*Playdate *1962 :*Cyrano de Bergerac *1964 :*The Fall of the Roman Empire :*Hamlet at Elsinore *1965 :*The Sound of Music *1966 :*Inside Daisy Clover :*Triple Cross *1967 :*The Night of the Generals :*Oedipus the King *1968 :*Nobody Runs Forever *1969 :*Battle of Britain :*The Royal Hunt of the Sun :*Lock Up Your Daughters! *1970 :*Waterloo *1971 :*Don Juan in Hell *1973 :*The Pyx *1974 :*After The Fall :*The Happy Prince *1975 :*The Spiral Staircase :*The Return of the Pink Panther :*Conduct Unbecoming :*The Man Who Would Be King :*The Day That Shook the World *1976 :*Aces High :*Arthur Hailey's the Moneychangers *1977 :*Jesus of Nazareth :*The Assignment :*The Disappearance :*Silver Blaze *1978 :*The Silent Partner :*International Velvet *1979 :*Starcrash :*Murder by Decree :*Riel :*Hanover Street *1980 :*Desperate Voyage :*The Shadow Box :*Somewhere in Time *1981 :*When the Circus Came to Town :*Eyewitness :*The Amateur *1982 :*Little Gloria.. Happy at Last *1983 :*The Thorn Birds :*Prototype *1984 :*Lily in Love :*Dreamscape :*Highpoint :*Terror in the Aisles :*Ordeal By Innocence *1985 :*Játszani kell :*The World of David the Gnome :*Rumpelstiltskin *1986 :*The Boy in Blue :*Crossings :*The Boss' Wife :*An American Tail :*Spearfield's Daughter :*Vampire in Venice *1987 :*Dragnet :*A Hazard of Hearts :*The Man Who Planted Trees :*The Gnomes' Great Adventure *1988 :*Light Years :*Shadow Dancing :*The Making of a Legend: Gone with the Wind :*I Love N.Y. *1989 :*Souvenir :*Nabokov on Kafka :*Mindfield :*King's Gate *1990 :*Where the Heart Is :*A Ghost in Monte Cristo :*Red Blooded American Girl :*Money :*Madeline :*Counterstrike *1991 :*Firehead :*Young Catherine :*A Marriage: Georgia O'Keeffe and Alfred Stieglitz :*Rock-a-Doodle :*Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country :*Berlin Lady :*First Circle *1992 :*Secrets :*Impolite :*Malcolm X :*Liar's Edge *1993 :*Sidney Sheldon's A Stranger in The Mirror :*The Little Crooked Christmas Tree :*Madeline *1994 :*Wolf :*Crackerjack *1995 :*Dolores Claiborne :*Harrison Bergeron :*12 Monkeys *1996 :*We The Jury :*The Conspiracy of Fear :*Skeletons *1997 :*The Arrow :*Babes in Toyland *1998 :*Winchell :*Hidden Agenda :*The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow :*The Clown at Midnight *1999 :*Celebrate the Century :*Madeline: Lost in Paris :*The Insider *2000 :*Nuremberg :*The Dinosaur Hunter :*Possessed :*American Tragedy :*Dracula 2000 :*Star Trek: Klingon Academy *2001 :*Leo's Journey :*On Golden Pond :*Lucky Break :*A Beautiful Mind :*Full Disclosure *2002 :*Night Flight :*Ararat :*Agent of Influence :*Nicholas Nickleby :*Tma *2003 :*Blizzard :*The Gospel of John :*Cold Creek Manor *2004 :*National Treasure :*Alexander *2005 :*Our Fathers :*Must Love Dogs :*Syriana :*The New World *2006 :*Inside Man :*The Lake House *2007 :*Man in Chair :*Closing the Ring :*Emotional Arithmetic :*Already Dead *2008 :*The Summit *2009 :*Caesar and Cleopatra :*Up :*My Dog Tulip :*9 :*The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus :*The Last Station *2011 :*Priest :*Son of Tobor :*Beginners :*The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Actors